The Illusions of Child's Play
The Illusions of Child's Play è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 23 gennaio 2019. Racconta parte della storia di Kodolaag. Racconto precedente: Bound and Bonded Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia La spio attraverso le finestre frontali del suo negozio di effigi, senza riuscire a far smettere di palpitare il mio cuore dannato. È incurvata sul suo tavolo da lavoro, a dipingere dei volti su piccoli teschi in miniatura, per poi affiggerli su corpi di bambole vestite con elaborati costumi progettati da lei. Il cuoio nero è tagliato meglio di quello della tenuta della Diva del Flagello, e la cura che mette nel decorare i teschi con delle piccole corna ravviva il fuoco che arde dentro di me. Questa volta le devo parlare. Olrich, quel figlio di diavolo che mi azzardo a chiamare mio amico, mi ha detto che mi frusterà a morte se gli porterò a casa l’ennesima effigie piuttosto che il nome di lei. Respiro profondamente, poi attraverso la strada, aggirando cautamente una coppia di segugi infernali che fanno tiro alla fune con il femore di un povero volontario che era stato sorpreso dai festeggiamenti della scorsa notte. Quasi tutto il sangue era già stato raccolto, e non si direbbe che una decina di persone fossero morte in questo preciso punto nella carneficina che ne derivò, se non per la colorazione rosso scuro negli interstizi tra il ciottolato. Fu la parte migliore della serata. “Idolatra!” grida un vecchio avvolto in tuniche blu e bianche, in piedi sul marciapiede di fronte al negozio. Mi volto un attimo per assicurarmi che non stesse parlando con qualcun’altro. “Prego?” dico io. “Demone! Ladro di anime! Padre della fornicazione!” intona lui, per poi lasciarmi un volantino che mi indica il Centro di Reclamazione dell’Integrità in fondo alla strada. “Fatti rieducare! Accogli le vie della legge e dell’ordine prima che sia troppo tardi!” Sono stato chiamato in modi peggiori e, nonostante molte di quelle cose siano vere, ciò non significa che mi piaccia venire importunato da presuntuosi oratori Azorius mentre mi sto facendo gli affari miei. Mi tornano alla mente alcuni ricordi del periodo precedente all’incontro con Rakdos, prima che decidessi di incanalare la rabbia nelle mie performance. Quando le ossa rotte e la pelle bucata erano i mezzi preferiti per esprimere la mia arte. Ma poi percepisco che lei mi sta osservando dalla finestra frontale del negozio. Mi dimentico all’istante della voglia di incornare questo tizio ed entro. Faccio finta di cercare qualcosa, adocchiando le bambole appese per il collo. Anche le sue effigi più generiche hanno una qualità ben sopra la media. La magia al loro interno mi punzecchia, con i loro occhi a bottone che osservano il luogo dove sarebbe la mia anima, se ne avessi una. Allento il cappio attorno al collo di una delle bambole e la capovolgo, osservando attentamente il lavoro di cucito mentre cerco di guardare lei con gli angoli degli occhi. Prendo anche un carboncino per dare più credibilità alla recita, come se volessi disegnare il volto di un mio nemico sulla bambola, per poi darle fuoco. Basta effigi, Kodo! Mi tornano in mente le parole di Olrich. Ovviamente non erano le parole esatte. Le aveva inframmezzate di una quantità maggiore di insulti e maledizioni, ma cosa si aspettava? Che camminassi dritto verso di lei ed iniziassi a chiacchierare amorevolmente? “Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?” chiede lei, con gli occhi scuri come una buia notte e la tintura rossa dei festeggiamenti della scorsa sera che ancora le macchiava metà del viso. “Io. Ehm. Ehhh…” Le mostro la bambola ed il carboncino. “Vorrei comprare questi.” Lei mi prende dalle mani la mercanzia. “No, no. È da un mese e mezzo che vieni qui ogni settimana. L’ultima volta che sei entrato hai comprato un’intera risma di pergamene della rovina, e ho dovuto incantarne un’intera nuova partita! Nemmeno Lyzolda aveva così tanti nemici. Che cosa vuoi?” Dai, presentati. Chiacchiera un po’. Sei un demone, Kodo. Fatti crescere le corna e comportati da tale! “Noi,” incespico. “Tu ed io. Noi…” Ci siamo incrociati a diverse feste, a fare baldoria tra piaceri edonistici e performance agonizzanti. Per essere umana era davvero tosta e non trasaliva alla vista degli artisti del dolore: i mangiatori di vetro, i camminatori del fuoco, il giullare che faceva giocoleria con i teschi in fiamme… ma la sua tenacia si incrinò alla vista dell’ogre che tentò di trascinare un carrello pieno di imp tramite un sistema di catene attaccate con degli arpioni alle sue palpebre inferiori. Bè, ci dev’essere stato un imp di troppo su quel carrello quella notte, e quando gli ululati dell’ogre tuonarono per tutta la sala dei festeggiamenti, la mano di lei scivolò nella mia e non la lasciò per il resto della notte. Bevemmo, danzammo, ci baciammo, e ridemmo quando scoprimmo che entrambi usavamo “illusione” come parola di sicurezza. “Noi…” faccio dei segni osceni con le mani, cercando di indicare gli atti depravati con i quali ci eravamo divertiti, ma lei stringe gli occhi, aspettando che io dica effettivamente qualcosa. “Ah! La bestia con due schiene!” esclama lei. Io annuisco, ma poi noto che qualcun’altro è entrato nel negozio, attirando l’attenzione di lei. Il puzzo dolce e affumicato di materia del vuoto mi inonda e le ombre si contorcono e mutano come se si fossero dimenticate come comportarsi. Mi volto e vedo una bestia degli inferi: un interessante ammasso di arti nero-bluastri che si allungano da un busto dal quale sbucano due spine dorsali, una di fronte ed una dietro. Non c’è alcuna testa con la quale parlare, ma riesco a capire che mi sta fissando. “Non ho finito con te” mi dice lei, prima di avvicinarsi per servire il suo nuovo cliente. Carica ciascuna di quelle braccia con dei sacchi di iuta che erano appoggiati su un bancale. Cerco di raccogliere tutto il mio coraggio, approfittando del fatto che lei sia impegnata. Non avrò un’altra occasione. Ed una maga delle effigi è l’ultima persona di Ravnica che vuoi far innervosire. “Dì al tuo padrone che spero si goda un depravato Festival del Furore!” dice lei, salutando la bestia con due schiene sorridendo. Poi il suo volto torna rigido, e si mette di fronte a me. “Ciao” dico io, allungando la mano. “Mi chiamo Kodolaag. Ci siamo incrociati ad un paio di feste.” Mi dà una profonda occhiata, poi incrocia le braccia. “Sì. Mi sembra di averti già visto. Maschera di cuoio rossa? I piercing simmetrici con le palle da mazzafrusto che penzolano dalla catena?” Rende la sua voce un po’ più rauca. “Ti rendi conto che questo è il mio posto di lavoro?” “Idolatra!” Ancora la voce di quel vecchio, questa volta rivolta verso la bestia degli inferi. “Flagello!” Cerco di non farci caso e mi concentro sul motivo per cui sono qui. “So che è terribilmente fuori contesto, ma stavo pensando se noi-” “Pensi che abbiamo una specie di legame invisibile che si estende fino alle nostre vite private?” Bè, detto ad alta voce sembra davvero una cosa sciocca. Ridacchio e cerco di mantenere un’espressione normale. “Voglio dire, il Satirico stanotte è solo a qualche isolato da qui…” “E?” “Pensavo di invitarti. Faccio una performance. Una specie di cosa poetica che sfocia in commento sociale.” “Devo rifiutare. È la prima notte del Festival del Furore e sono in ritardo con la produzione di effigi. Non che abbia importanza, con quello scemo Azorius lì fuori che spaventa i miei clienti.” “Perché non… sai a cosa mi riferisco.” Indico un’effigie, poi faccio il suono di una piccola esplosione ed agito le dita come fossero braci in caduta. “Ci sono nuove leggi nei cieli dalla scorsa settimana. Gli incantesimi da effigi utilizzati su membri del Senato Azorius sono punibili con l’incarcerazione. È fastidioso, ma non rischierei di perdere il mio negozio.” Forse lei non può rischiare di mandarlo via, ma io non ho nulla da perdere. Tiro fuori un foglio di pergamena della rovina ed un carboncino dai rifiuti e mi avvicino alla finestra. L’uomo Azorius ora sta sbraitando contro una coppia di ogre. Il Picco della Derisione ed i quartieri circostanti erano stati sotto il dominio dei Rakdos da quando ho memoria, quindi da almeno qualche migliaio di anni. Ma ultimamente gli Azorius stavano agitando un po’ la situazione con la loro presenza, iniziando a comprare qualche piccola proprietà, istituendo reti di sorveglianza ovunque e lamentandosi quando gli spettacoli di strada sporcano i loro praticelli ben curati ogni notte. È esasperante vedere la mia comunità cadere vittima dell’ordine e della giustizia. Disegno rapidamente uno schizzo dell’uomo. Le mie abilità nel disegno non sono sopraffine, ma riesco a percepire la magia che scaturisce dalla pergamena, legando tra loro l’illustrazione e la persona con dei fili invisibili. L’immagine inizia a danzare sulla pagina, imitando i movimenti che sta compiendo l’uomo. Do qualche colpetto sul vetro, e lui si volta. Gli mostro il disegno alla finestra. Non deve essere a conoscenza dei poteri della pergamena della rovina poiché non ha alcuna reazione vedendo il disegno. È una magia debole, e viene spesso utilizzata dai bambini per tormentare i loro fratelli o, a volte, dai genitori quando non hanno ottenuto obbedienza con le buone. Giusto un minuto o due di agonizzante dolore brucia-mente prima che gli effetti svaniscano del tutto. Uno scherzo da bambini. L’uomo mi osserva mentre strappo la carta a metà per tutta la sua lunghezza, una fessura frastagliata che divide il disegno in due. Lui si afferra la testa con entrambe le mani, urlando al massimo della sua capacità. Nel momento in cui lo strappo colpisce il suo ombelico, diventa frastornato e delirante, andandosene da quel luogo con passo veloce. “Ecco” dico io. “Problema risolto.” Lei non sembra colpita. “Sì, e tra una decina di minuti mi ritroverò mezza dozzina di agenti della polizia Azorius a bussarmi alla porta. Non posso vendere nulla se sono rinchiusa a Udzec.” Io continuo ad aspettare che mi chieda di andarmene così che possa uscire da quella porta e lasciarmi questa miserabile esperienza alle spalle, ma la sua postura è cambiata. Lo sguardo severo e le braccia incrociate non c’erano più. Non mi illudo, è ancora infastidita da morire, ma in qualche modo è come se ora fossimo in quella situazione insieme. “Quante bambole devi vendere?” le chiedo. “Trenta per andare a pari con questa settimana.” “Le venderai facilmente al Satirico stasera. il proprietario del locale è un mio caro amico. Sono sicuro che ti lascerà allestire lì un negozio. Gli agenti di polizia perderanno interesse per una semplice violazione di effigie non appena si scatenerà la carneficina del Festival del Furore.” “Veramente?” Alza un sopracciglio in modo scettico, poi porge la mano. “Mi chiamo Zita. Sei sicuro che non sarà un disturbo per il tuo amico?” Zita. Ora so il suo nome, diavoletto bastardo. Il mio sorriso si allarga. “Io e Olrich siamo quasi di famiglia. È impossibile che mi dica di no.” “No” dice Olrich, sbirciando oltre il sipario rosso sangue, verso la tribuna attorniata da pietre dove si radunerà la folla tra qualche ora. Zita è in piedi vicino alla grata di una fornace spenta, con venti sacchi di iuta colmi dei suoi migliori lavori ai suoi piedi. “Non voglio assolutamente invischiarmi con la magia delle effigi. Gli Azorius saranno per le strade in pompa magna solo per beccare qualche trasgressore.” “Non li hai mai temuti. Quel pezzo che facesti su Baan qualche mese fa è già diventato leggenda.” “Le cose non sono più come prima, Kodo.” Olrich, il frenetico diavoletto, scorrazza a quattro zampe verso quella che dovrebbe essere la cucina di questo locale. “Ti farò un favore. Farò in modo che tu ottenga un pubblico a Rix Maadi!” gli grido. Lui si ferma. Si volta. Compiere una performance nella nostra Sala di Gilda è il più grande sogno di Olrich, ma ottenere del tempo su quel palco è quasi impossibile se i tuoi fan non raggiungono le migliaia. Si lancia nelle mie braccia, così da guardarci a quattr’occhi. Ora ho ottenuto la sua attenzione. “Sono passati un paio di secoli dall’ultima volta che ho eseguito una performance lì, ma conosco ancora un sacco dei membri della troupe. Posso farti avere il palco centrale ai Terreni del Festival! Immaginati il calore soffocante. L’odore di zolfo fresco nei polmoni. Ti prego…” “Va bene. Ma lei starà nell’angolo più lontano. E tu farai meglio a farmi avere un pubblico di fronte a Rakdos in persona!” “Io e Rakdos siamo quasi di famiglia…” dico io, e dieci secondi dopo annuncio a Zita la bella notizia. La folla inizia a radunarsi poco dopo che Zita ha finito di sistemarsi. Non è il posto ideale, ma è sufficientemente lontana dall’entrata da non attirare l’attenzione degli agenti di polizia di passaggio. Non ho ancora fatto colpo su Zita, ma non sta nemmeno bruciando un’effigie che mi raffigura. Presto udirà la mia poesia, che in un modo o nell’altro la influenzerà. Olrich riscalda il pubblico con le sue buffonate da diavolo ed un’azzeccatissima imitazione di Niv-Mizzet, compresa di soffio di fiamme ai piedi di quei poveri bastardi abbastanza sciocchi da sedersi in prima fila. Stasera è in forma. I pensieri di una sua performance a Rix Maadi gli staranno ancora vorticando in testa. Molti artisti dilettanti aspirano a quel palco, e non li biasimo. A Rix Maadi le risate sono più sguaiate, i trucchi più spettacolari, e il sangue più rosso, più consistente, più dolce. Notte dopo notte raccogli le tue ricompense, prendendo parte a tutto ciò che riguarda la carne. Ti fai un seguito, delle groupie insaziabili che gozzovigliano della tua abile dissolutezza, finché un giorno Rakdos non si rende conto del fatto che tu hai qualche fan in più di lui. Quindi ne ammazza metà. E dopodiché, i trucchi diventano monotoni, le risate sono sommesse, ed il sangue si limita a sgocciolare. Tu fai i bagagli e lasci la Città Sepolta per tentare di ottenere qualcosa dalle strade di Ravnica, recitando poesie agli ubriachi. Io salgo sul palco, mi infilo gli occhiali sul naso e osservo le note accartocciate nella mia mano. I tamburi battono un ritmo, con le sottili pelli umane che rilasciano una nota alta che riverbera per tutta la tribuna. Leggo: Ferro. Catene. Sangue. Coltelli. Mogli. Figlie. Mariti. Gemelli. La vita scivola via come colore. Senza piacere, non c’è dolore. Momenti rubati, anni rubati. Il tempo è passato, ma nel cuore sono bruciati. Fuori dalla casa dove l’amore viveva, La morte, davanti, già lo zerbino stendeva. Una persona applaude timidamente. Io alzo lo sguardo, sperando che sia Zita, ma non è lei. Il pubblico si distrae trangugiando birra e chiacchierando. Posso riottenere la loro attenzione, ma dovrò fare qualcosa di più azzardato. Mi schiarisco la gola in modo fastidioso, così da strappare la loro attenzione. “Quindi, immagino abbiate notato le ronde di sorveglianza qua attorno, ultimamente. Splendono nell’aria, per poi sparire in un puf non appena tentate di vederle per bene. Non posso nemmeno cacare senza domandarmi se, per caso, qualche sfortunato mago onniveggente Azorius mi stia osservando mentre mi sforzo sul cesso. Anche se, in tutta onestà, l’effetto che la zuppa imp di Olrich fa al vostro intestino dovrebbe essere veramente una violazione punibile con l’incarcerazione!” “Non c’è niente che non va nella zuppa. Io la mangio tutti i giorni!” grida Olrich da dietro le quinte, ma è troppo tardi. Ho ottenuto qualche risata, e la folla è più cordiale con me. “Questo perché hai uno stomaco di ferro, amico mio, ed il controllo che hai sul tuo sfintere è leggendario!” Indico il demone in prima fila, con il cucchiaio mezzo immerso nella sua ciotola. “Per questo povero fesso, tuttavia, ho paura che verrà infranto il codice Azorius 3435-T… utilizzo di materiale esplosivo in spazi ristretti. E quegli spazi… saranno le sue mutande.” Io mi trastullo tra le risa a squarciagola e sganasciate. Un ogre si alza di scatto dal suo posto ed afferra il candelabro in ferro battuto sopra di lui. Si fa oscillare avanti e indietro, eseguendo capriole acrobatiche e, nonostante il perizoma leopardato che si rifiuta di fare il suo lavoro ed i pezzetti di polvere di cemento che cadono dal soffitto, tutti gli occhi si meravigliano per le sue acrobazie. Almeno finché uno degli spuntoni di ferro incastonati nella sua spalla non si incastra in una decorazione del candelabro. La carne si strappa, l’ogre ricade nel suo posto a sedere con un grido di dolore. Affoga il suo imbarazzo in una caraffa di birra. Il sangue nell’aria rimane, però, e se prima l’attenzione del pubblico stava bruciando lentamente, ora è divampata. “E le aeroscritte sono al loro massimo storico. Ci sono così tante nuove rune legislative accese sul Nuovo Prahv che il cielo sopra la Sala di Gilda brilla più di tutte le candeline sulla torta di compleanno di Rakdos. È così splendente che i senatori Azorius si prendono delle scottature mentre vanno al lavoro!” Alzo la mano e socchiudo gli occhi come se stessi guardando direttamente il sole. “Oooh! Brucia! Ma la pelle rosso fiammante è così sexy, dico bene?” Mi metto in una posa libidinosa, e le risate escono spontanee. Ottengo anche un fischio di apprezzamento, e devo dire che non sono deluso nel vedere che proviene da Zita. “Come tutti sapete, non molto tempo fa hanno aperto Udzec. Prigione. Di massima. Sicurezza.” I buu della folla non tardano ad arrivare. “Lo so, lo so. Quanti di voi conoscono qualcuno che si trova ad Udzec?” Quasi tutto il pubblico alza la mano. “Ho sentito dire che ha già superato la sua capacità massima. Cinquantamila prigionieri dentro quel Monolito. Anzi, c’è soltanto una cosa in tutta Ravnica che è più piena di Udzec, e quella cosa è l’ego di Dovin Baan!” Mi raddrizzo un bavero immaginario e me ne vado in giro come se avessi un attizzatoio per il fuoco infilato nel didietro, indicando persone a caso tra la folla, e con la migliore imitazione nasale del capo della gilda Azorius dico: “Stai ridendo di me, cittadino? Nessuno ride in presenza di Dovin Baan!” Poi l’intero luogo diventa silenzioso come una cripta. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo un agente di polizia Azorius che ficcanasa all’entrata. Mi schiarisco nuovamente la gola, poi faccio marcia indietro, prendendo di mira i Gruul, questa volta. Le risate sono forzate. La tensione nella stanza è palpabile. Finisco comunque il mio pezzo: ventitré minuti di pura tortura. La folla inizia a sfoltirsi a metà dell’opera, e anche Zita sembra che voglia andarsene. Non appena la mia ultima battuta scivola via dalla mia lingua biforcuta, mi ritiro dietro le quinte per distendere i nervi. Gli Azorius non mi avevano mai angosciato così tanto. Cent’anni fa, avremmo preso in giro tutti insieme quel soldato come se nulla fosse stato. Ma in questi ultimi mesi qualcosa è cambiato. Ora sono nervoso, e ho paura che mi arrestino per l’utilizzo di una cosa innocente come una pergamena della rovina. “Ho visto spettacoli peggiori” dice Olrich, saltando sulla mia spalla per consolarmi. È sempre stato un ottimo bugiardo, ed ora lo apprezzo più che mai. Aiuto Zita a riportare le sue borse al negozio. Ora non dovrebbe esserci pericolo, con il Festival del Furore al suo culmine. I Maestri di Cerimonie danzano sui loro carri da parata, lanciando collane di vertebre dorate tra la folla. Gli organisti eseguono melodie dolorosamente rumorose che possono essere considerate a malapena musica. Il vomito è così tanto che scorre per le strade, e le campane del massacro risuonano in lontananza: un colpo per ogni anima reclamata da Rakdos nell’ultimo anno. Ignoro tutto quanto. Non sono dell’umore per festeggiare. “È una mia impressione, o stiamo trasportando più effigi di quante ne avevamo all’inizio?” chiedo a Zita. “Ne ho vendute dodici, ma quando è entrato quell’agente di polizia tutti hanno chiesto un risarcimento. Ho anche iniziato a farne una nuova durante il tuo pezzo. Dovevo passare il tempo in qualche modo.” “Ahia.” E questo è quanto. Non la rivedrò più. Senza maschera, almeno. Altri tre isolati e sarà fuori dalla mia vita per sempre. “Oh, guarda un po’” dice Zita, indicando un graffito sul lato di un negozio di pelli: Dovin Bann mangia uova di draghetto marce. “Ha scritto male ‘Baan’. Potrà anche essere uno scalatore sociale voltagabbana, ma se devi diffamare qualcuno, almeno fallo chiamandolo correttamente per nome.” L’incantesimo è ancora fresco e Zita modifica la prima n in una a accettabile. “Meglio?” “Penso di sì” dico io, calciando un sassolino con i miei zoccoli. Continuiamo per la nostra strada, ma una parata secondaria ci sorprende. Dei carri meticolosamente decorati si fanno largo per la via, trasportati da demoni enormi che fanno invidia alla mia stazza. Dei giullari si muovono su ruote di tortura in ferro battuto e gabbie sospese, spensierati e noncuranti della morte sicura ad un loro primo passo falso. Faccio l’errore di fissare lo spettacolo troppo a lungo, una dei giullari mi inchioda col suo subdolo sguardo ed io sento il bisogno di offrirmi volontario. Salgo sul carro e mi faccio strada verso l’alto tramite le distorte scale della gabbia di tortura: sembrano un’illusione ottica. Gli spuntoni mi attendono in caso di caduta, e probabilmente sono avvelenati, dato che urla più forti portano ad acclamazioni altrettanto potenti, e al Festival del Furore non ci si può contenere. Ma io non sono un volontario normale. Ho vissuto e respirato gabbie di tortura per secoli. Eseguo una doppia capriola e mi raggomitolo, afferrando una sbarra, poi la prossima, slanciandomi da una presa all’altra mentre mi porto sempre più in alto. La scheletrica struttura in ferro diventa più precaria man mano che aumenta l’altezza. La saldatura è più scadente, il metallo è più sottile, ma evito di pensarci e mi concentro sullo spettacolo. Per il finale, una verticale su una mano sola in cima al focolare fiammeggiante, poi scendo e torno nella folla che mi acclama tutt’intorno. Dieci secondi del profumo della mia stessa pelle in cottura mi ha messo dell’umore per mangiare un boccone festivo. Fermo un venditore ambulante ed ordino un orrore affumicato al miele da condividere, con la sua carne tenera che si stacca dall’osso. “Dovresti fare uno spettacolo del genere” dice Zita, mentre si avvicina a me, leccandosi dalle dita la rossa salsa piccante. La barriera che aveva eretto tra noi due era improvvisamente sparita. Meglio ancora. Era come se non fosse mai esistita. “Sei stato fantastico.” “Un tempo facevo spettacoli del genere.” Lei alza lo sguardo, pronta ad accettare i miei sentimenti, ma dei passi battono la pavimentazione dietro di noi. Ci voltiamo e vediamo un soldato Azorius che marcia verso di noi. “Fermi!” ordina. “Sei in arresto per violazione del codice Azorius 3691-J…” Lascio cadere i sacchi con le bambole e metto le mani dietro la schiena, in attesa che un incantesimo mi blocchi i polsi. Stupida pergamena della rovina. È a malapena definibile magia di effigie! “... deturpazione di un edificio pubblico” continua lui, “Più il codice Azorius 6342-P, diffamazione di un Capo di Gilda” dice l’ufficiale di polizia, vincolando Zita con abbastanza magia da tenere fermo un gigante. “Lei non ha deturpato nessun edificio!” dico io, rilassando le mani. “Bè, c’era quel graffito, ma non è stata lei a farlo. Ha solo corretto un errore di scrittura.” Zita mi lancia un’occhiataccia. “La tua testimonianza che la conferma colpevole è stata registrata, cittadino” intona l’ufficiale. Io sussulto: “Ma…!” E così, Zita sparisce dalla mia vita. Completamente, questa volta. Tutti sanno che Udzec non può essere penetrata dall’esterno, ma Olrich dice di conoscere qualcuno che lavora all’interno… o, meglio, che lavorava all’interno. Da quello che vedo, la sua caduta dalla dignità degli Azorius era stata piuttosto ripida. Così vicina ai moli, la sua stamberga è indistinguibile dalle pescherie che la circondano. Un intenso incenso che fuoriesce dalle fessure sui lati tiene a bada qualsiasi odore sgradevole. Profetizzami un Fiume leggo sull’insegna: una tavola di legno consunta dalle intemperie che penzola bassa sul lato. “Ne sei sicuro?” mi chiede Olrich per la dodicesima volta. “Perché una volta che attraversiamo questa soglia non possiamo più tornare indietro.” “Non posso lasciar marcire Zita in prigione! So che è ridicolo, ma penso che siamo anime gemelle.” “Tu non hai un’anima, Kodo” dice Olrich, irritato. “Ma se per te lei è così importante, facciamolo.” “Olrich!” risponde una donna, aprendo la porta un secondo prima che bussassimo. È completamente rugosa, non come una donna anziana, ma come se si fosse messa addosso della pelle senza sapere come vestirsene. Lei si abbassa ed abbraccia il diavolo, un abbraccio che dura abbastanza a lungo da farmi domandare che genere di passato condividano i due. “È bello vederti, Lucinka. Questo è-” “Kodolaag” dice lei, porgendo la mano e stringendo la mia vigorosamente. “È bellissimo poterti incontrare, finalmente. In carne ed ossa.” Ci accompagna dentro, verso due sedie preparate per gli ospiti, una delle quali con un rialzo così che Olrich possa essere alla nostra stessa altezza. Al centro del tavolo si trova una scatola avvolta da carta lucente. “Le avevi detto che saremmo arrivati?” sussurro a Olrich. Lui scuote la testa. “Come va?” chiede Olrich. “Sembra che tu abbia migliorato un po’ il tuo posticino.” “Occupata. La pirateria Simic è al suo massimo storico. Una barca su tre che partono da qui non tornano a riva. Ho pareggiato un po’ i conti, facendo sapere ai capitani qual è il momento migliore per salpare. Non mi ripaga di molto, ma la mia coscienza ultimamente è trasparente come una sfera di cristallo.” Sorride gentilmente. “Ti chiederei come va, ma…” si tocca la fronte esattamente in mezzo alle sopracciglia, poi ci versa un bicchiere di Whiskey del Contrafforte Meridionale e lascia cadere un solo cubetto di ghiaccio nel mio prima ancora che potessi dirglielo. “Sei una maga precognitiva” dico io mentre lei beve un sorso dal suo bicchiere, così che non possa battermi sul tempo e dirlo prima di me. Un sorriso ironico si allarga sulle sue labbra. “Mi dispiace. È una terribile abitudine. Devo ricordarmi che alla gente piace formare le proprie domande in testa prima che io risponda. Ma sono migliorata molto rispetto al passato. Il Senato non ci incoraggiava mai a considerare le ramificazioni della nostra preveggenza. I loro cuori sono al posto giusto, ma la loro passione per la giustizia può essere, bè… un po’ troppo ambiziosa, legata alla lettera della legge piuttosto che al suo spirito. E per rispondere alla tua prossima domanda, sì. Sì. Trentasette anni. Non riuscivo a sopportare di rinchiudere delle persone che dovevano ancora commettere un crimine. E, in modo strettamente platonico. So che questa non volevi chiederla ad alta voce, ma te lo si legge in faccia.” La mia mente non si raccapezza. “Mi dispiace. L’ho fatto ancora, vero? Oh, bè.” Olrich si fida di lei, e a me sembra affidabile, quindi faccio scivolare la borsa con i miei risparmi sul tavolo. Non è molto. Anche i bravi poeti guadagnano una miseria, e io sono ben lontano dall’essere bravo. Lucinka solleva il coperchio della scatola sul tavolo. “Dentro c’è tutto quello che vi serve per compiere ciò che volete fare. Non ditelo mai ad alta voce. Cercate di non pensarlo nemmeno. Più spontanei siete, meno è probabilmente che facciate insospettire i maghi precognitivi. Andate in visita a Udzec domani mattina. Mettetevi in fila dietro alla minotaura con la chioma rossa e riccia. Il resto dovrebbe diventare evidente man mano. Dovrete esserci entrambi perché l’operazione abbia successo.” Olrich apre la bocca per obiettare, ma Lucinka lo zittisce con lo sguardo. “Sì, entrambi. Tutti e due possedete abilità necessarie per liberare gli innocenti.” Lei beve un ultimo, lungo sorso di whiskey, mette la bottiglia dentro la scatola, chiude bene il coperchio, poi fa scivolare la scatola verso di me. “Non c’è di che. E non apritela finché non sarete in fila.” Le rune vorticano attorno a Udzec, un enorme pilastro che si slancia verso il cielo. Arriviamo presto, osservando i visitatori che si mettono in fila verso l’entrata. Stringo a me la scatola, resistendo al desiderio di guardarne il contenuto. Alla fine la vediamo, la minotaura con tantissimi ricci rossi che le cadono sulla schiena. Io ed Olrich ci affrettiamo per starle dietro. La fila si ferma. Olrich ed io ci guardiamo, poi apriamo la scatola e fissiamo il suo contenuto: mezza bottiglia di whiskey, una tutina da bambino con delle foglie autunnali sul bavaglino con fascia abbinata, ed un amuleto in ferro battuto con una grande ambra incastonata, al cui interno ondeggiano sprazzi neri che sembrano ombre degli inferi. Magia della rissa sanguinaria… l’ho vista sufficientemente durante l’ultima sera del Festival del Furore. Il Maestro di Cerimonie scala una gabbia di tortura di cinque piani e spezza la pietra, rilasciando un’ondata infuocata di magia della rissa sanguinaria sulla folla sottostante, causando rivolta e distruzione istantanee. Piace sempre al pubblico. A quelli che sopravvivono, almeno. “Non possiamo venire beccati con questa cosa qui” dico ad Olrich. “Ci ritroveremo anche noi in una cella.” “Lucinka non ci avrebbe mai consigliato male. Mi fido di lei. Significa che dobbiamo farci qualcosa.” Guardo dietro di noi, pronto ad andarmene per riorganizzarci, ma ci sono almeno cento persone che ci bloccano l’uscita. Mi metto in punta di zoccoli e vedo dei nullimaghi Azorius davanti alla fila che ispezionano chiunque per oggetti magici o di contrabbando. Una delle maghe, una vedalken snella dal colorito blu pallido, sembra che sia al suo terzo turno di fila, stanca e approssimativa, e più preoccupata a rimangiarsi i suoi sbadigli che ad eseguire perquisizioni impeccabili. Una giovane elfa che trasporta un bambino passa sotto il controllo, e la nullimaga non presta quasi attenzione al piccino. Un paio di colpetti. Viene rimproverata dal suo collega, che controlla nuovamente il bambino, ma in modo più approfondito. Io guardo la tutina, poi guardo Olrich. “Penso che tu debba metterti questo.” I suoi occhi si infiammano. “Nemmeno per sogno. Ho trecento anni più di te, per l’amor di Rakdos!” “Lo so. Ma l’hai detto tu stesso. Ti fidi di Lucinka.” “È una medium subdola dalla faccia a prugna, ecco che cos’è” sbotta lui, ma poi si fa infilare la tutina, con una piccola fessura sul retro per far muovere liberamente la sua coda. “Sei carino come nel giorno in cui ti sei manifestato” dico io. “Non ci cascherà nessuno.” “Penso che tu sottovaluti quanto siano strizzabili le tue guanciotte” È davvero adorabile, e per quanto questa cosa possa farci valere un po’ meno attenzione durante la perquisizione, potrebbe non essere abbastanza per far passare allo scrutinio dei nullimaghi una cosa potente come la magia della rissa sanguinaria. “Tieni, ingoia questo” dico ad Olrich, mettendogli l’amuleto in mano. È grosso, ma lo stomaco di Olrich è come una cassaforte. L’ho visto nasconderci una borsa di monete grossa come il mio pugno quando sospettava che i suoi dipendenti rubassero dalla cassa. “Fai buon uso di questo tuo stomaco di ferro. Non c’è tempo per pensarci.” Lo sguardo che mi lancia Olrich potrebbe congelare Rix Maadi, ma obbedisce. L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è un buon vecchio diversivo. La minotaura di fronte a noi indossa un mantello di lana, con il cappuccio che scivola sulla sua schiena. Il posto perfetto per nascondere una bottiglia di whiskey. Attentamente, molto attentamente, piazzo la bottiglia nel cappuccio, sperando non sia troppo pesante. La minotaura si gira, mi guarda male, ma poi vede Olrich raggomitolato tra le mie braccia ed i suoi occhi si illuminano. “Oh, che bestiolina carina. Ha i tuoi occhi. È un peccato che questo piccolino debba visitare un posto così. Nemmeno tra un migliaio di anni avrei pensato che anch’io sarei dovuta venirci, ma mio marito si è invischiato in alcuni brutti affari. Ti avverto, se vuoi fare affari con degli agenti Orzhov, fatti mettere per iscritto tutte le ricevute!” “Il prossimo!” chiama il nullimago. La minotaura si volta, fa un passo in avanti, e si aggiusta in modo esagerato la chioma. “Jitka Wothis, qui per vedere Grimbly Wothis.” I maghi le fanno cenno di andare avanti e fanno le operazioni necessarie per identificare ed annullare la magia. La minotaura passa quella parte del controllo, ma quando viene perquisita, trovano la bottiglia. “E questa come c’è finita qui?” grida lei. “Non è mia!” Tutti i maghi vicino alla nostra fila convergono su di lei, tranne la vedalken, che si limita a sbadigliare e ci invita ad andare avanti mentre la minotaura tenta di infilzare chiunque tenti di avvicinarsi con le sue corna. “Mi dispiace che il tuo piccolino debba assistere ad una scena del genere” dice la nullimaga, lanciando una magia su di me in modo assente. “Non crederesti mai a cosa cerca di far passare di qui la gente.” Gratta Olrich sotto il mento. Io gli lancio una dura occhiata finché non si lascia sfuggire una risatina adorabile. “Alcool, armi incantate, pozioni. Qualsiasi cosa. Ma quello che ci perdiamo qui viene sicuramente beccato dai maghi precognitivi. Se qualcuno osa anche solo pensare di irrompere in questo posto usando la magia, noi possiamo chiudere tutto in venti secondi netti!” La sua mano ispeziona Olrich, ed io faccio del mio meglio per non pensare al tu-sai-cosa nascosto tu-sai-dove. Se lo stomaco di Olrich è abbastanza robusto da resistere alla sua zuppa imp, allora forse anche la magia avrà difficoltà ad uscirne. Alla fine, ci viene fatto cenno di passare. Mi lascio scappare un sospiro, ma prima di fare due passi avanti, un altro mago si avvicina a noi. “Voi due. Aspettate un attimo.” Marcia verso di noi, poi mette un libro in mano ad Olrich. Un libro da colorare: Spezzare il Cerchio dell’Idolatria Generazionale. Sulla copertina, una enorme caricatura di Rakdos viene pestata da una figura vedalken vestita in modo impeccabile che presenta più di una somiglianza con Baan. “Gli Azorius si dedicheranno interamente all’insegnamento delle vie della giustizia alla nuova generazione, indipendentemente dalla fogna dalla quale provengono.” E poi procede a consegnare altri libri da colorare a tutti i ragazzini che sono venuti a trovare i loro genitori incarcerati, e sono sinceramente colpito dal numero di questi ultimi. Olrich inizia a strappare il libro a metà, ma glielo prendo di mano. “Non farlo. Sta accadendo tutto per una ragione. Occhi aperti. Mente libera.” “Va bene. Ma lo giuro, se qualcuno mi pizzica le guance, gli strappo la faccia a morsi.” Ho passato troppo tempo della mia vita ad assaporare il momento che mi ci vuole qualche secondo per riconoscere quella sensazione nauseante che mi prende la pancia. Colpevolezza. Rimorso. Un soffocante senso di inadeguatezza. Zita è seduta dall’altro lato del tavolo rispetto a me, con un sottile luccichio di magia blu che scoraggia qualsiasi contatto fisico. “Come stai?” le chiedo. “Ti trattano bene?” Lei annuisce. “Non si sta così male qui. Il cibo è decente, e le guardie sono abbastanza piacevoli. E poi, mi sono anche fatta degli amici.” Lascio andare un profondo sospiro di sollievo. “Sono felice di sentirtelo dire. Sai bene che storie terribili raccontano… condizioni di vita disumane, lavori forzati, brutalità.” Zita sorride, ma i suoi occhi rimangono distanti. “Di certo non a Udzec. Servirò il tempo che mi rimane in pace, vivendo di giorno in giorno, così che il futuro non inizi a sembrare un’illusione.” Mi irrigidisco. Illusione. La nostra parola di sicurezza in comune. Qui dentro va tutt’altro che bene. Le guardie devono costringere i prigionieri a parlare bene del loro periodo di prigionia, pena delle punizioni. Devo far uscire Zita di qui subito, ma se liberiamo qui il potere della magia della rissa sanguinaria, l’intero luogo verrà bloccato in una manciata di secondi, e noi ne resteremmo intrappolati. “Te lo giuro, troverò un modo per farti uscire di qui, Zita” le sussurro. “Troverò un modo.” Lei annuisce lentamente, poi abbassa lo sguardo verso Olrich. “E come va con il nostro pasticcino?” Olrich apre la bocca per maledirla, ma gli infilo il libro da colorare davanti alla faccia. “Ecco” dico io. “Tieniti occupato, figlio mio.” Lui apre il libro, dà un’occhiata all’illustrazione successiva, poi la strappa in pezzetti, che si mette in bocca. Zita si dà una rapida occhiata in giro, poi allunga il braccio per oltrepassare la barriera magica. Digrigna i denti mentre una scarica elettrica attraversa il suo corpo. Tocca il libro da colorare, ed il soldato Azorius disegnato sulla pagina prende vita. “Non si tocca!” dice la guardia di fianco a Zita. Zita alza le mani. “Mi scusi, mi scusi. Volevo solo tenere in braccio mio figlio. Mi manca tantissimo.” La guardia alza un sopracciglio vedendo quella famiglia così insolita per lui, ma sono sicuro che abbia visto un po’ di tutto qui dentro. Lui si tranquillizza e Zita mi fissa intensamente. Indugio sulla pagina con l’illustrazione della guardia che imita quella in piedi dietro di lei. Una pergamena della rovina improvvisata. Pratico un piccolo foro nel polpaccio dell’effigie, e la guardia si abbassa per massaggiarsi un crampo alla gamba. Continuo ad aspettarmi che i nullimaghi identifichino la magia e convergano su di noi, ma l’incantesimo dev’essere troppo debole perché venga notato. Zita ci ha appena dato un modo per uscire di qui. Tiro una gomitata a Olrich e gli faccio fare conversazione con Zita, mentre io disegno attentamente ogni guardia e mago a difesa della stanza delle visite, molti per pagina, dato che decine di visitatori conversano con i propri cari. Conto le raffigurazioni per due volte, giusto per controllare di averli disegnati tutti. Poi strappo le pagine e le butto verso la barriera. La magia elettrica fa prendere fuoco alle pagine, e le guardie guaiscono all’unisono, come se stessero venendo bruciate vive. Zita si fionda attraverso la barriera magica, resistendo allo shock. I suoi vestiti fumano e sono sul punto di prendere fuoco. Lei si toglie la divisa della prigione, ed Olrich le porge la sua coperta fasciatrice. È troppo piccola perché la avvolga completamente, ma lei la studia per un attimo, poi la strappa ad angoli precisi, e con qualche ripiegatura è riuscita a ricavare un grembiule corto ma accettabile. Uso le ultime due pagine di pergamena contro le sentinelle a guardia degli intricati corridoi. Abbiamo la spontaneità dalla nostra parte, e se siamo veloci ce ne saremo andati da un bel pezzo prima che i maghi precognitivi possano rendersi conto della nostra fuga. Sentiamo dei passi dietro l’angolo, ed io continuo a desiderare che Olrich non avesse mangiato quel foglio di carta. Ma poi Olrich si schiarisce la voce e dice: “Cittadini! Ammirate! Sono io, il vostro capo della gilda incredibilmente stimato, Protettore della Giustizia, Diffusore di Protocolli!”, con un’imitazione improvvisata di Dovin Baan che fa impallidire la mia. “Chiudete gli occhi, voialtri, e contate i modi in cui la mia sagacia ed il mio ingegno abbiano trasformato velocemente questa gilda nel brillante faro di giustizia che è oggi.” I passi si fermano. “Oh, Maestro Baan? Non sapevo che foste-” “Ho detto di chiudere gli occhi e di iniziare a contare!” ordina Olrich. “Uno” dice una voce molto flebile. “Avete rivoluzionato totalmente i ranghi, liberando il Senato da coloro che facevano cattivo uso del suo potere in suo nome.” Noi camminiamo silenziosamente attorno all’angolo, poi oltrepassiamo il soldato, e ci ritroviamo in una fila ordinata con il resto delle persone che stanno uscendo dalla struttura. Ci stiamo muovendo veloci. Ce la faremo. “Sono loro!” dice una voce familiare. “Il demone ed il suo diavolo di figlio! Tracciate un circolo di veridicità attorno a me così che non ci siano dubbi che io stia dicendo la verità!” Ci voltiamo e vediamo nuovamente la minotaura, con le narici dilatate. “Anch’io!” dice una donna vampira, evitando accuratamente i raggi di luce solare che filtrano attraverso le finestre. “Gliel’ho visto fare.” Prima che potessimo negarlo, io ed Olrich siamo bloccati dalla magia. Zita ci guarda, voltandosi. “Vai”, le dico, senza emettere alcun suono. Lei esita, poi si confonde nella massa di persone. Appena ci vengono date le nostre uniformi, veniamo messi al lavoro insieme agli altri trasgressori non violenti e ai pre-trasgressori. Un altro carico di quarzo bianco si sposta lentamente sopra le nostre teste, con un cerchio composto da una trentina di maghi che mantengono in aria il blocco sul campo di lavoro di Exner, la nuova prigione che dovrebbe superare perfino Udzec in dimensioni. Ora è a malapena un recinto di impalcature di ferro che si slancia fin verso le nuvole. È un progetto ambizioso, ma con la manodopera gratuita di 20.000 prigionieri sta salendo velocemente e dovrebbe essere pronta per l’inaugurazione della prossima primavera. Il blocco di quarzo colpisce il terreno con un tonfo. Io ci do dentro con il mio piccone, spezzando alcuni blocchi. Ora sono veloce e preciso. I primi due giorni, i soldati mi frustavano quando rompevo la roccia in forme irregolari o quando ci impiegavo troppo. Qui, lontani dal perenne scrutinio dei nullimaghi, è più facile utilizzare la magia senza venire beccati, e nel nostro gruppo ci sono un sacco di sciamani che possono riparare la pelle squarciata. Ho ascoltato le loro storie. Piccoli crimini, scambio di identità e, nella maggior parte dei casi, pre-crimini basati sui capricci dei maghi precognitivi chiusi nelle loro bianche torri di pietra. Olrich mi raggiunge lentamente durante la pausa pranzo, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena. Mi porge una collanina fatta di vertebre di roditore e spago. “So che non c’è molto da festeggiare…” Mi ero quasi dimenticato che fosse l’ultimo giorno del Festival del Furore. Sembra passata una vita da quando ero entrato nel negozio di Zita, determinato a non essere più un osservatore inquietante ed iniziare ad essere un amico, ma non era neppure passata una settimana. Spero che lei sia là fuori a fare baldoria nelle strade da qualche parte, con il sangue nell’aria e le rivolte per le vie. È questa la stagione della decadenza e della depravazione. Alzo lo sguardo verso la torre scheletrica di Exner. Delle frastagliate punte di metallo spuntano da un lato all’altro, ma sono sicuro di riuscire a scalarle in pochi secondi. La mia mente si sta già agitando, ed il tempo che ho a disposizione per orchestrare questo piano si sta assottigliando. I maghi precognitivi capteranno i miei pensieri da un momento all’altro. “Olrich” dico io, scuotendolo per le spalle. “Ricordi quella cosa che hai ingoiato? È ancora lì?” “Sì, mi sta dando dei crampi terribili, ma non ho ancora avuto occasione di liberarmene.” “Sputala fuori.” “Ma-” “Ora! Sbrigati!” Olrich fa uscire l’amuleto. Non dall’orifizio che speravo, ma bisogna accontentarsi con ciò che capita. Afferro l’amuleto ed inizio a correre verso la torre incompleta. I soldati balzano in piedi, inseguendomi con le fruste in mano, e lanciando incantesimi verso l’aria. Mi colpiscono, ma ignoro il dolore e mi arrampico, immaginando di essere tornato alle mie performance artistiche, a fare capriole, salti, tuffi pericolosi ed essere un passo avanti alla loro mira. Raggiungo la cima, prendendomi un momento per godermi il panorama… migliaia e migliaia di prigionieri sotto di me, e centinaia di guardie. Quando Lucinka aveva previsto la liberazione degli innocenti, io pensavo si riferisse a Zita, e non a tutte queste vittime dell’ingiustizia. Sbatto la pietra dell’amuleto contro l’impalcatura di ferro, ma non accade nulla. Do un’occhiata verso l’alto e vedo una decina di arconti che si stagliano all’orizzonte, lanciando un’esplosione di luce bianca. Le loro bestie alate si lanciano in picchiata attraverso le nuvole a bassa quota, sempre più veloci, sempre più vicine. I maghi precognitivi vogliono fermare me e lo spettacolo che ho intenzione di creare, se solo riuscissi a liberare la magia. Non era mai sembrato un compito difficile per il Maestro di Cerimonie, ma era anche vero che quegli amuleti non erano rimasti dentro lo stomaco di un diavolo per diversi giorni, a proliferare nelle profondità dell’oscurità più pura. Ma se la pietra è più forte, vorrà forse dire che anche la magia al suo interno lo sarà. Raccolgo tutta la mia forza, flettendo i muscoli che si sono strappati contro le rocce della cava, e sbatto la pietra ancora una volta. L’amuleto si frantuma e rilascia un nugolo di tentacoli neri, facendo rifuggire la luce e trasformando il giorno in notte. L’amuleto pulsa con il rosso profondo ed intenso del sangue appena versato, poi la pietra si frammenta totalmente, inviando un singolo pennacchio di magia fusa verso il cielo oscurato. Tutto diventa silenzioso come una tomba per un attimo, e poi un’esplosione mi priva dei sensi. Mi aggrappo all’impalcatura mentre le braci della rissa sanguinaria cadono verso il basso, ricoprendo l’intera area dei lavori. Quando il fumo si dirada, gli arconti sono ancora in arrivo, ma è impossibile organizzarsi in così poco tempo per una rivolta così imponente. La follia dilaga. Gli strumenti diventano armi. Il sangue permea l’aria, e lo spirito della stagione mi inonda con il furore perfetto. E, con un sorriso fanciullesco sul volto, mi butto nella mischia, impaziente di prendere parte alla più grande celebrazione del Festival del Furore che ci sia mai stata. Tre sedie, di cui una munita di rialzo, sono poste attorno al tavolo di Lucinka, e su di esso si trova una scatola ricoperta di uno strato lucente. Zita, Olrich ed io ci sediamo mentre Lucinka armeggia con le pieghe della sua pelle, come se ci fosse un punto attraverso il quale abbia paura che noi guardiamo. “Quando posso-” inizia a chiedere Zita, non abituata alle conversazioni con un mago precognitivo. “-tornare al tuo negozio? Temo mai più. Le vostre vite come le conoscevate sono terminate. Gli Azorius non smetteranno di darvi la caccia finché ogni singola persona fuggita durante la rivolta non sarà riportata di fronte alla giustizia. Loro ne hanno dichiarate 3.300, ma il vero numero è molto più alto.” Zita si corruccia. So quanto era importante il suo negozio per lei. “Bene, quindi ora-” “-cosa dovrete fare? Dovrete iniziare delle nuove vite nella Città Sepolta.” dice Lucinka. “Voi tre lavorate bene insieme. Stabilite una nuova troupe. Circondatevi di persone fidate.” Olrich si solleva di scatto. “La Città Sepolta. Una troupe? Riesco a vederlo… le battute più volgari, gli acrobati più noncuranti della morte, i costumi più stravaganti!” “Costumi” dice Zita, con una nota di gioia che si fa largo nella sua voce. “Io posso fare i costumi.” Lucinka sorride con aria di intesa. “Vi serviranno, perché il genere di lavoro che eseguirete come troupe andrà ben oltre il frivolo intrattenimento. Nonostante molti di quelli che avete liberato siano brave persone, di alcuni c’è da preoccuparsi. Uno in particolare.” Osservo la scatola sul tavolo. “E quello che c’è qui dentro ci aiuterà a catturarli?” “Ah, no. Questo è un regalo di matrimonio per te e…” Osserva gli occhi spalancati di Zita. “Oh, lasciate stare. È solo un’altra domanda che non vi porrete per un po’ di tempo. Sono veramente terribile.” Zita stringe il mio ginocchio sotto il tavolo. Io la guardo e sorrido. Domani potrà anche essere un’illusione, ma è un’illusione per cui vale la pena aspettare. Collegamenti esterni *Le Illusioni di uno Scherzo da Bambini Categoria:Pubblicazione Web